1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power distribution systems and more particularly to a power distribution system for supplying power to a plurality of spaced apart work stations, for example, as found in a modular furniture environment. Such modular electrical distribution systems are frequently used in wall panel assemblies within an office environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electrical distribution wiring harness has an extruded metal wire channel extending from a center block, and the receptacle brackets are attached directly to the metal wire channel which is rigidly and permanently mounted to a center block. Frequently, electrical distribution wires are enclosed in a metal conduit, or raceways extending along an edge of a wall panel, commonly at or near the bottom edge. Some modular wiring systems include power distribution servers for receiving electrical receptacle modules which have cables permanently attached for coupling to connectors. Typically one type of connector is used to interconnect wiring in separate panels, and several additional types of special purpose connectors are employed to connect wiring between wall panels extending at different angles to one another, or to branch the power supply lines into, for example, vertical and/or multiple horizontal branches. In other cases, a still further type connector is used to support and supply power to electrical receptacles